


Lay your head to rest and sleep

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AND CAN IT BE FRIDAY YET?, Because it's literally been 74 years!, F/M, Fluff with Feels, I died after the sneak peek so I had to write this, Season 5 spec, it really doesn't have anything to do with the sneak peek, just another excuse to write about Fitzsimmons finally reuniting, so it's not really spoilerish, yes hello it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Just another spec fic* about Fitzsimmons FINALLY reuniting in Season 5. (*aka A scene I really want to see in this way or similar although really I'm just excited about the prospect of seeing them in the same room)





	Lay your head to rest and sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Thank you to @dilkirani for supporting my obsession and being the best beta ever!
> 
> For @lilsciencequeen who has been incredible today (not just today, but especially today! You know what you did *blows kisses*)!
> 
> Banner by me (a bit simpler today, because I couldn't use my husband's iPad ;) )

They lie next to each other, face to face. Fitz’s hand gently strokes up and down Jemma’s arm, while her fingers play with his scruff, his curls, his shirt. They gaze at each other in silence, faint smiles playing on their lips, each committing every line, every pore, every feature of the other to memory all over again.

They’d talked for hours—Fitz telling his story, Jemma telling hers. He’d used sign language at first, but once they’d settled down next to each other in bed, they’d resorted to Jemma reading his lips. He’d spoken slowly, his eyes conveying his words as much as his mouth.

Jemma had replied, asked questions, unable to hear her own voice but mesmerized by how her words conjured different emotions to Fitz’s face: happiness, anger, sadness, one morphing into another depending on what they talked about.

Their conversation had been interlaced with gaps of silence during which their hands, their fingers, their eyes, and smiles did the talking for them.

Jemma doesn’t know how long it will last, how long they’ll be able to just be, just talk, just them, but she savors every second, every touch, every breath.

She notices Fitz’s lips move, ripping her out of her quiet thoughts.

“—about it,” she reads from his lips, noticing the concerned look in his eyes.

Jemma blinks in slight confusion. “What?”

The corners of his mouth tick up briefly, realizing she hadn’t paid attention. A puff of air escapes his nose when he scoffs, tickling the heel of Jemma’s thumb where her hand cups his cheek.

His expression grows more somber again. He gazes into her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What’s the worst thing about it?”

Jemma chuckles quietly, a pained, sad smile lingering on her lips. She knows exactly what he’s talking about. She can see the hidden anger behind his eyes at what Kasius had done to her, to her senses. She can see his mind thinking, trying to find a solution, get Kasius’ remote, find a way to remove the tech that deafened her and impaired her vision.

Her eyes well up and she blinks, fighting tears.

“Closing my eyes,” she admits.

He gazes at her, drawing in a slow breath, his hand gently squeezing her arm.

“On Maveth,” Jemma continues, “it was dark, but my eyes adjusted. There was fire. The stars. The moons. But here—” She exhales a shaky breath. “When I’m awake, I can see even if it’s blurry. I can observe. I can read lips. But when I close my eyes, there’s nothing.”

She grimaces, a tear jumping off her lashes, which Fitz brushes away.

“I feel so exposed, vulnerable, defenseless.” She pauses, her eyes glazing over, her fingers tracing Fitz’s nose, his cheekbone, his hairline, scruff, chin. “I feel so alone.”

She looks at him, his misty eyes, his sadness, concern, anger, and can’t help but smile, a sad smile, mixed with her own pain, her own fears and worries.

“I’ve barely slept in days,” she admits. “Only when my body wouldn’t allow me to stay awake any longer.”

His thumb strokes across her forehead as if he wished to smooth her worry lines. His hand glides down her arm, his fingers curling around hers, pulling her palm against his chest. He looks at her, his breathing calm and steady.

“Can you feel it?” he asks.

The corners of Jemma’s lips tick up as her fingertips notice the steady thumping of his heart. She nods and her silent reply conjures a smile to Fitz’s face.

He shifts until he lies on his back, raising his arm, encouraging her to lay her head on his chest. Jemma scoots closer, accepting his invitation, noticing her own heart beat quicker in anticipation. He wraps an arm around her shoulders while his other hand gently presses her head closer against the fabric of his shirt.

She laughs when her ears, her hairs, her skin pick up the rhythmic vibrations of his heart. Jemma lifts her head, beaming at Fitz, who smiles back at her. He cups her cheek, his thumb gliding across her cheekbone.

“Go to sleep,” his lips whisper silently and yet Jemma hears his voice in her mind as if their connection had the power to break any barrier. “I’ll be right here.”

Jemma inhales deeply, her eyes locked with his for a moment longer, before she lays her head to rest on his chest, feeling the steady rising and falling of his breath, feeling the comforting rhythm of his heart, feeling his hands on her body, his warmth, his presence. She closes her eyes and within moments serenity lulls her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep going back and forth about whether Jemma will remain deaf or how long she will remain deaf (I kinda hope it's not a permanent thing or they wouldn't have made a point of showing that the device Kasius put in her can be turned off with a remote), but I'm getting more and more intrigued by the idea that she will be deaf when Fitzsimmons reunited, because let's face it, Fitzsimmons communicating without words, whether it be through lip reading or sign language or just BECAUSE THEY DON'T NEED WORDS... IAIN AND LIL WOULD KILL US AND WE WILL LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT.


End file.
